fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 1
Ogon Wróżki (妖精の尻尾 Yōsei no Shippo) jest pierwszym odcinkiem serii Fairy Tail. Po raz pierwszy został wyemitowany 12 października 2009 roku. Angielska wersja pojawiła się 30 września 2011 roku. Lucy Heartfilia spotyka młodego maga o imieniu Natsu Dragneel oraz jego gadającego kota imieniem Happy. Cała trójka spotyka złoczyńcę Borę. Po pokonaniu go Natsu zabiera Lucy do Gildii Fairy Tail. Streszczenie thumb|left|200px|Choroba lokomocyjna Natsu. Na Stacji Hargeon młodzieniec i gadający kot próbują wysiąść z pociągu. Chłopak o imieniu Natsu Dragneel cierpi na ciężki przypadek choroby lokomocyjnej. Dwójka najwyraźniej szuka kogoś, na kogo mówią Salamander. Happy, gadający kot, wysiada z pociągu, jednak Natsu nie robi tego przez chorobę. Wobec tego opuszcza stację wraz z pociągem. thumb|200px|Lucy próbuje oczarować sklepikarza Magicznego Sklepu. Gdzie indziej, blondwłosa dziewczyna Lucy Heartfilia szuka Magicznego Sklepu, i jest zaskoczona, kiedy dowiaduje się, że jest tylko jeden taki sklep w mieście. Sklepikarz chce sprzedać jej Magiczne Kolory, jednak zamiast tego dziewczyna znajduje klucz Nikory, Małego Psa. Jego normalna cena wynosi 20,000 Kryształów, ale Lucy używając swojego uroku próbuje przekonać sprzedawcę do obniżki. Była w stanie zaoszczędzić jedynie 1000 Kryształów. Wściekła pyta samą siebie, czy jej wygląd jest wart tylko tyle. W pobliżu spory tłum wydaje się być kimś zachwycony. Tym kimś jest rzekomy Salamander. Lucy biegnie tam, zafascynowana Magią Ognia, którą Salamander podobno posiada. Owej magii nie można zakupić w sklepie. Natsu i Happy również idą w kierunku tłumu. Mają nadzieję, że Salamander to Igneel, ponieważ wątpią, iż Ognistym Smokiem może być ktoś poza nim. thumb|left|200px|Bora daje swój autograf Natsu. Ukazuje się Salamander. Każda kobieta w tłumie wydaje się być oczarowana jego wyglądem, Lucy także. Dzieje się tak za sprawą Magii Uroku. Kiedy Natsu wbiega do kręgu, aby go zobaczyć, rozczarowywuje się, bowiem Salamander to nie osoba, której szuka. Równocześnie przerywa działanie zaklęcia na Lucy. Chłopak odchodzi, tym samym zostając narażonym na atak kilku dziewczyn, które sądzą, że powinien być milszy dla “Salamandra”. Ów wspomniany oferuje Natsu swój autograf. Ten jednak go nie chce, ku wściekłości dziewcząt. "Salamander" odlatuje, korzystając z magii i zaprasza wszystkich na swój statek, gdzie ma odbyć się impreza. thumb|200px|Lucy rozpływa się nad zaletami gildii. Lucy zaprasza Natsu i Happy'ego na posiłek, jako podziękowanie za przerwanie zaklęcia. Dziewczyna oznajmia chłopakowi, że jest magiem, chociaż nie dołączyła jeszcze do żadnej gildii. Gildie to miejsca, w których magowie zbierają się na wymianę informacji lub w celu podejmowania pracy. Blondynka wyraża wielką chęć do dołączenia do którejś z nich, aby stać się pełnoprawnym magiem. Lucy pyta Natsu kogo szukali. Chłopak odpowiada, że Igneel'a, Ognistego Smoka. Dziewczyna jest w szoku, ponieważ nawet w świecie magii widok smoka jest rzadki. Kiedy już się nieco otrząsa, uświadamia Natsu i Happy'ego, że smok nie pojawiłby się w środku miasta, co z kolei zdumiewa dwójkę. Lucy płaci za jedzenie, żegna się i odchodzi. Gdy odwraca się na moment, widzi chłopaka i kota klęczących i dziękujących za posiłek. Dziewczyna jest zawstydzona i mówi, że nie ma potrzeby jej dziękować. Natsu próbuje dać Lucy wcześniej otrzymany autograf "Salamandra", jednak ta stwierdza, że nikt by go nie chciał. thumb|left|200px|Lucy przeciwstawia się Borze. W parku Lucy czyta Tygodnik "Czarodziej". Znajduje kilka informacji o Fairy Tail oraz zdjęcia białowłosej dziewczyny, Mirajane, należącej właśnie do tej gildii. Zastanawia się, jak można zostać członkiem Fairy Tail. Nagle z krzaków wychodzi "Salamander", który słyszał zachwyty Lucy. Osobiście zaprasza ją na swój statek. Ta jednak nie chce o tym słyszeć i twierdzi, że jego Magia Uroku na nią nie działa, gdyż sposobem na jej złamanie jest zrozumienie. "Salamander" oznajmia, że należy do Fairy Tail i mógłby pomóc dziewczynie dołączyć do owej gildii. W ten sposób Lucy 'zapomina' o wszystkim i z radością potwierdza swoje przyjście na przyjęcie. Wieczorem Natsu i Happy obserwują statek "Salamandra", kiedy nagle słyszą jakieś dziewczyny, które twierdzą, że "Salamander" jest członkiem Fairy Tail. Natsu wygląda na rozeźlonego i decyduje się na dołączenie do przyjęcia. W tym samym czasie Lucy przesiaduje z "Salamandrem", który oferuje jej w dość dziwny sposób drinka. Dziewczyna rozpoznaje Magię Snu i przeciwstawia się. Będąc odkrytym, "Salamander" wzywa swoich ludzi, którzy trzymają kobiety zaproszone na statek. Wszystkie są nieprzytomne. Mężczyzna odnosi się do nich jak do towaru, co rozwściecza Lucy. Wyciąga swoje Klucze Gwiezdnych Duchów, jednak "Salamander" wytrąca je z jej rąk. Stwierdza, że nie są mu potrzebne i wyrzuca je do morza. thumb|200px|Lucy przyzywa Aquariusa. Płacząc, Lucy traci wiarę w Fairy Tail i mówi mężczyźnie, że jest najgorszym magiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkała. Nagle jednak pojawia się Natsu, zaś dziewczyna zostaje zabrana przez Happy'ego, który potrafi latać. "Salamander" atakuje Znakomitym Batem, jednak Happy skutecznie unika zaklęcia. Efekt działania skrzydeł kota szybko się wyczerpuje, co kończy się upadkiem dwójki do morza. Tymczasem Natsu, ze względu na swoją chorobę lokomocyjną, jest okładany pięściami przez ludzi "Salamandra". Lucy znajduje klucze na dnie morza, a następnie przyzywa Aquariusa, Wodnika, jednego z najsilniejszych Gwiezdnych Duchów jakie posiada. Ukazuje swoją moc Maga Gwiezdnej Energii, która pozwalala jej na przyzywanie duchów z innego wymiaru. Nakazuje Wodnikowi posłać statek na brzeg, jednak ta ma obiekcje. Ostrzega blondynkę, że jeśli jeszcze raz zgubi jej klucz, zabije ją. Aquarius używa Wielkiej Fali, która znosi statek na brzeg. Lucy i Happy również zostają złapani przez zaklęcie. Kiedy dziewczyna pyta ducha, dlaczego ją spłukała, Aquarius stwierdza jedynie, że celowała w Lucy i przypadkowo zniosła też statek. Mówi też, by nie wzywała jej przez jakiś czas, gdyż wyjeżdża na wakacje ze swoim chłopakiem. thumb|left|200px|Lucy, Natsu i Happy uciekają przed armią do Fairy Tail. Po zatrzymaniu się statku na brzegu, Natsu jest wściekły. Przedstawia się jako "Natsu z Fairy Tail" i stwierdza, że dotąd nigdy nie widział "Salamandra" w gildii. Jeden z żeglarzy nazywa złoczyńcę imieniem Bora, ujawniając jego prawdziwą tożsamość. Natsu idzie powoli w stronę mężczyzny, jednak zostaje zaatakowany Znakomitym Tajfunem. Zaklęcie nic nie czyni różowowłosemu, co więcej pochłania on płomienie wytworzone przez Borę. Happy wyjaśnia, że ogień nie działa na Natsu. Mag z Fairy Tail używa Ryku Ognistego Smoka na złoczyńcach, co przekonuje wszystkich, że to właśnie on jest prawdziwym Salamandrem. Niebieski kot mówi, że płuca smoka oddychają płomieniami, jego łuski je topią, zaś szpony są w nie przyodziane. Ta magia polega na zamianie poszczególnych części ciała na smoczy organizm. Tej starożytnej magii Natsu nauczył się od Igneel'a, zwana jest Magią Smoczego Zabójcy. Różowowłosy, korzystając z Żelaznej Pięści Ognistego Smoka pokonuje Borę, posyłając go na drugi koniec miasta, przy okazji niszcząc kilkanaście budynków. Pojawia się wojsko. Natsu chwyta Lucy za rękę i biegnie, proponując jej, aby przyłączyła się do Fairy Tail. Dziewczyna zgadza się. Cała trójka ucieka przed wojskiem do gildii. Postacie Walki i Wydarzenia *Spotkanie w Mieście Hargeon (rozpoczęto i zakończono) *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia i Happy kontra Bora (rozpoczęto i zakończono) Użyta Magia i Umiejętności Użyta Magia * * * (Przyzwanie Wodnika, Aquarius) * * * Użyte Zaklęcia *Czerwony Dywan *Znakomity Bat *Znakomity Tajfun *Czerwony Deszcz *Piekielna Znakomitość *Czerwona Czaszka *Wielka Fala *Ryk Ognistego Smoka (火竜の咆哮, Karyū no Hōkō) *Żelazna Pięść Ognistego Smoka (火竜の鉄拳,'' Karyū no Tekken'') Użyte Umiejętności *Walka Wręcz Użyte Przedmioty *Magia Kolorów *Klucz do Bramy Wodnika Różnice Manga i Anime thumb|200px|'Dlaczego smok miałby uczyć człowieka Magii Smoczego Zabójcy?!' - pytanie Lucy. * W anime Bora chce jedynie uśpić Lucy, zaś w mandzie próbuje ją dodatkowo oznakować rozżażonym żelazem. * W Anime walka Natsu kontra Bora jest dłuższa, zaś zaklęciom tego drugiego zostały nadane nazwy. * Anime nie zawiera kluczowej kwestii nauczania ludzi przez smoki Magii Smoczego Zabójcy. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Oparte na Mandze